Enigma
by MaidMarian17
Summary: Detective Sarah Williams has been busy solving Missing Persons cases and juggling her schedule. On the eve of her 22nd birthday, she'll have a visit from someone...unexpected. A startling chain of events leads her back to the Labyrinth and its' Goblin King, but something worse than the cleaners is coming for her...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely recognizable from this chapter. **

**Alrighty so this is my 2nd fanfiction and I'm über excited!**

**One thing I would like to clear up is that this fic WILL be JarethxSarah! And in no way, shape, or form does Jareth appear in this chapter. Yes, there is a Jareth line, but no, Jareth will not be saying it. On that note, please enjoy Enigma ;D**

Chapter 1: What the Blazes?!

Keys jingled in the darkness as Sarah struggled to open her front door. Exhausted from a long day at the police station, her hands fumbled with her door knob. Her boss Kevin had given the order that nobody could go home until all the paperwork was finished, and working in the Missing Children Unit, Sarah breathed paperwork for a living.

Finally she managed to get the correct key in the lock and pushed open the large oak door. Automatically, her right hand found the light switch and flipped it on. Shrugging off her detectives jacket and kicking the door shut simultaneously, she made her way into the dimly lit hallway.

Dumping her purse and troublesome keys onto a short table, she stood facing a small silver mirror. She looked a mess. Working the night shift was starting to take its toll, as she noticed small bags under her eyes from the sheer lack of sleep. Reaching up, she tugged her hair free from its' tight bun and sighed as she felt the long brown tresses cascade down her back.

"Tonight Sarah, you're going to get...at least five hours of sleep." She promised herself wryly. "But food comes first." She added as she heard her stomach rumble loudly.

Making her way towards the kitchen, Sarah flipped on lights as she delved further into her house. Reaching the threshold of her small kitchen, she remembered she still had her shoes on and leaned against the wall to remove them. Leaving her tennis shoes and socks stacked on the hall rug, she took a few steps onto her tiled kitchen floor and bit back a squeal.

"Damn that's cold!" Sarah let out in a gasp. Rising onto the balls of her feet, she scurried over to the refrigerator across the room. Switching her weight from one foot to the other, Sarah surveyed the contents of her freezer.

Raising an eyebrow, a small smile lit up her face. "Looks like frozen lasagna...ooh and look! More frozen lasagna!" She said sarcastically.

Shaking her head, Sarah pulled out a box and stuck it in the microwave for two and a half minutes. While the microwave was humming, she tiredly meandered over to her telephone. Flashing red light indicating missed calls and messages, lazily her finger pressed the button to hear them.

"_Sarah this is Karen! Me and your father wanted to know how everything was going, and wanted to invite you over for dinner this Sunday to catch up! Call me when you get this sweetie. Okay honey, talk to you later!"_ Came her stepmother's enthusiastic voice over the receiver.

Hmm. Glancing at the clock, Sarah cringed. Nope, it was wayyy too late to call back. Over the years, Sarah and Karen had formed a relationship, and Sarah no longer treated her like the evil stepmother from fairytales. No, Sarah found that her and Karen were more alike than she had originally thought, and gradually had accepted her dad's new wife as a part of her life as she got older.

Mentally promising that she would call back Karen first thing in the morning, she deleted the message and went onto the next.

"_Hey Sarah...this is Brad...so I know our date on Tuesday didn't go as planned...but I was wondering what you were doing on Fri-"_

"Ugh. Delete!" Sarah bit out disgustedly. "And no I will NOT be going out with you on Friday, or for that matter, EVER!" She told the answering machine forcefully.

What Brad called a date, Sarah called trying to get to second base. "Hmph. No wonder it didn't 'go as planned'! He should've taken my smack as a big, loud NO." She mumbled aloud. "Next."

An automated voice sounded over the speaker. "_This message is for Sarah Williams. You have one overdue library book. Please return as quickly as possible. Fines will accrue."_

"Heh heh. Oops!" Sarah cringed. This particular library book had been overdue for quite a number of days now, and judging by next week's schedule, would have to be overdue for a little bit longer. "Next."

"_Sar! We need to go out dancing sometime! You know, you work way too much, let your hair down for a few hours, and you, me, and the girls will hit the town! After all, it's not everyday you turn twenty-two! Kay babe, call me back sometime. Love ya!"_

Sarah laughed out loud as she heard her best friend's energized message. Brinlee hadn't stopped hounding her since she found out Sarah's birthday plans. Or in other words, absolutely nothing. Sighing, she knew that if she didn't call Brinlee tomorrow, the girl would never let her live it down.

Waiting for the next message, but only getting the click that signaled she had listened to all of the new ones, Sarah turned back towards the microwave. Running her fingers through her hair, she picked a plate off of the shelf just as her lasagna finished cooking. Grabbing a fork, she opened the microwave door and dumped her meaty lasagna onto her plate. Humming absentmindedly to herself, she sidled into the front room, and plopped very unladylike onto her brown couch. Angling herself so that she could see the television and still be comfortable, she settled onto the plethora of pillows. Grabbing the black remote off of the coffee table, she started flipping through channels.

Landing on the news channel, she watched as Amber alerts ran across the screen announcing two more children had gone missing today while playing. Sarah frowned as she looked at looked at the pictures on the screen. Two little girls with curly red hair smiled back at her. After running the Labyrinth, Sarah had begun to have a keen interest in working with the police solving missing persons cases. She had experienced real fear when she had wished her baby brother away and after she had solved the Goblin King 's maze, she had promised that she would do whatever she could to help find wayward children that had gone missing.

As a video showing the girls playing on a swing set broadcasted, a tear fell down Sarah's cheek. Sometimes the kids were found, and other times...she wasn't so lucky. Detective Sarah Williams had had her share of bad luck. Two years at the police station had taught her that life wasn't always fair, and that good innocent people can get hurt. Once or twice a child turned up dead, and Sarah was the one that had to report the death to the parents.

'That's the hardest part.' She thought to herself. 'Watching the mother's face crumple when she realises her baby isn't coming back.'

Other times, she had called off the investigation because after searching the house, telltale traces of glitter and goblin mischief were scattered in the child's room. That had caused some interesting arguments between her and the chief, but not backing down, the chief had finally relented and started respecting Sarah's "hunches".

Blinking and returning her attention back to her television, she saw that the news had finished and now an infomercial promoting knives from Japan was playing. Boring. Flipping through the different channels until she reached MTv.

Catchy tunes wafted from the speakers. "Right on! I love this song!"

_**I, I wish you could swim**_  
_**Like the dolphins**_  
_**Like dolphins can swim**_

_**Though nothing, nothing will keep us together**_  
_**We can beat them, forever and ever**_  
_**Oh, we can be heroes just for one day**_

_**I, I will be King**_  
_**And you, you will be Queen**_  
_**Though nothing will drive them away**_  
_**We can be heroes just for one day**_  
_**We can be us just for one day**_

_**I, I can remember**_  
_**(I remember)**_  
_**Standing by the wall**_  
_**(By the wall)**_  
_**And the guns, shot above our heads**_  
_**(Over our heads)**_  
_**And we kissed, as though nothing could fall**_  
_**(Nothing could fall)**_

_**And the shame, was on the other side**_  
_**Oh, we can beat them, forever and ever**_  
_**Then we could be heroes just for one day**_

_**We can be heroes**_  
_**We can be heroes**_  
_**We can be heroes just for one day**_  
_**We can be heroes**_

As the last strains of David Bowie's Heroes faded, Sarah powered down the television and flipped her long legs onto the plush carpet. Sitting for a few moments on the edge of the cushion, she rocked to her feet quickly before she just stayed and slept on the comfortable couch. As tempting as sleep was, sleeping in her bed was more tempting.

Putting her dishes in the sink, she walked up her stairs shutting lights off as she went. Opening the paneled door to her bedroom and locking it behind her, she walked past her two bookcases straight towards her vanity. This vanity was the only piece of furniture she had claimed as she was moving into her house. Taking out her earrings and placing them in a small ornate jewelry box that was the color of the ocean, she brushed her hair until it shone. Satisfied that there were no more snarls, Sarah walked to her closet and changed out of her uniform into an oversized shirt and a pair of men's flannel boxers.

Hoping that the station wouldn't call her in before a reasonable hour, she set her pager on her nightstand and crawled under the inviting sheets.

3:00 a.m. Sarah opened her eyes. Wide awake, she squinted to glance at her clock. Groaning as she noted the time, she flung an arm over her face.

"What on earth could possess me to wake up this early?!" She moaned.

A quiet thud coming from downstairs caused Sarah to pause her silent pity party. Adrenaline pumping, Sarah strained her ears to hear any other noises.

Nothing. Absolute quiet greeted her waiting ears.

Reprimanding herself for her overactive imagination, she exhaled her pent up breath loudly. Chuckling nervously, she flipped over onto her side and closed her eyes.

**THUD**

Squeezing her eyes shut Sarah counted to ten.

"Maybe it's just the house...yeah...old houses make weird noises at night...it's just the house." She reassured herself. "Please let it be just the house..." Sarah continued in a whisper.

**CRASH**

Nope. Old her house may be, but Sarah had never heard of houses breaking dishes. Someone was in her house.

Slipping out from under her sheets, Sarah grabbed some pepper spray that Karen had bought for her years ago out from under her bed. Trembling with fear, she crouched down and waited.

Slowly, the stairs could be heard creaking as the intruder climbed towards Sarah's room. Preparing to spray liberal amounts of pepper spray into her would-be attacker's eyes, she held her breath as footfalls stopped at her door's threshold.

Heavy, rasping breaths were the only sound Sarah heard in the pitch black of the night. Then, silence.

Quietly, her doorknob began to turn. Thankful that her door could only be unlocked from her side, Sarah stared at the revolving knob. Receiving no entry into the bedroom, the knob stopped twisting and she closed her eyes in relief. That was when the laughter started.

Ragged and dark laughter echoed from the other side of the door. The sound grated on Sarah's ears and curdled the contents of her stomach. If it was possible, the house turned darker, and as she continued to listen to the awful noise, Sarah felt cold. Curling in upon herself, Sarah thought, 'pepper spray will do you no good...'

A deep, harsh voice sounded after the terrifying laughter.

"I may not be in your room, but let's see how you deal with this little slice..." she could hear his sadistic smile through the door.

Smoke came first. Floating in under her door and wafting into her bedroom, the thick, black fumes took up the space and was quickly depleting the oxygen levels.

"What the heck is this guy playing at?!" She muttered under her breath.

Then came the fire. Bright blue flames licked the underside of her door and as she sat their clutching her useless can of pepper spray, a distant thought lay in the back of her mind.

'Oh. He's burning the house down...and me with it.'

**Oookay! There's chapter one for you! I would love to know what you all thought of my villain, and I would ADORE feedback concerning Sarah's job...soo please please PLEASE review and tell me your thoughts ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Labyrinth related. Even though I really like Jareth, I own nothing. Such a pity.**

**Well hello there everybody! I know that this chapter is ridiculously short, but I felt that it needed to end where it does...so I guess just deal with it ;) Onto shoutouts!**

**Über mega shoutouts to my lovely gorgeous reviewers: Kami74, Sarah Rose 29, Jetredgirl, Joesette, Buggus264, and thequietcorner! You all are beautiful, and because of the reviews, I humbly bequeath unto you a freshly baked basket of brownies for your eating pleasure! ;D**

**Major shoutouts also belong to those who favoritted and followed: Fate's Silver Chain, fanaticallyFictitious, Nadesiko04, I'm a fire truck, trudes193, Rayac, Yankeegirl01, TiffanySill, and dragongarcia! Whoop whoop! Unto you all I proudly present a solitary chocolatey, melt-in-your-mouth perfect brownie! Enjoy my friends, enjoy. **

**And last but not least, I would like to thank all of you out there that took the time out of your busy schedules to read my newest story ;D brownie mix will be available at the end of this chapter**

Chapter 2: What's said is said...

Jumping up from where she was crouched, Sarah sprung towards the window. Toxic fumes were quickly filling the room, covering everything with a hazy smog that made it difficult to even see her own hands.

Knowing that if she inhaled anymore smoke, she would become unconscious, her hands fumbled with the window's latch. Fingers going numb from the sheer lack of oxygen, her eyesight grew dimmer until, at last, she heard a quiet click. Forcefully sliding open the paned glass, Sarah sucked in the brisk night air with a gasp.

Frantically, she stared out at the open field surrounding her secluded house. Anything had to be better than getting burnt alive. Judging the distance between her window and the quivering blades of grass, brazenly she flung one leg over the sill.

Preparing to jump to the hard ground below, she halted as a swirling black mist formed underneath the ledge. A black and menacing figure shaped itself out of the fog and began rising. Her insides clenched in fear as she saw the form tilt its' head to make eye contact.

Scrambling back over the edge and into her furnace of a room, Sarah slammed her window shut. Hopefully, she would just die of smoke inhalation, because right now, looking at that, the flames looked pretty inviting.

Large twisted claws scraped down the other side of the thin glass, and unwittingly she focused on the creature behind it. Lidless, obsidian orbs for eyes glared murderously through the pane, and in them, Sarah saw her horrified expression reflected from their inky depths.

Stifling a shriek as its' grotesque mouth wrenched into a mirthless smile, she retreated from the window as fast as her legs could carry her.

Spinning around to face her door, a solitary tear streaked down her soot-blackened cheek. Either she was be consumed by the blazing inferno beyond her room, or be snatched up by the creature lurking outside. Happy freaking Birthday Sarah.

Knowing that the wooden barrier couldn't hold up much longer under the constant barrage of flames, Sarah backed herself against her old bookcase and grabbed hold of some weathered spines as her last resort for defense.

Cracking from across the room told her that her door was breaking. Soon, it would all be over. Tears freely dripping from her eyelashes, she watched as slowly, her door collapsed and disintegrated.

Unnatural movement from outside caught Sarah's attention. It seemed that she wasn't the only one that had noticed her door's distress.

Deformed claws splayed across the length of the pane, the figure stared hungrily at Sarah. His demented features gleamed in horrifying jubilation. Lifting the corner of his mouth into a smirk, Sarah watched in abject horror as his form faded into the darkness. All that was now visible through the scratched glass were the soft twinkling stars framed against the moonless sky.

Whipping her head back towards the hallway, mere seconds passed before the same malicious form materialized at the heart of the conflagration. Impossibly wide and inhuman eyes bored into Sarah's, and right then and there she decided that whatever happened next, no sound of defeat would escape her lips.

Completely black, with ever shifting angles, the demon crept closer, all the while staring at her with those lidless, glistening, obsidian orbs.

Sparing a glance at the books she had blindly grasped, hope and a tiny amount of trepidation kindled in her emerald eyes.

For in her right hand, sat an old, red book with golden lettering scrawled across the front cover.

While she gazed at her favorite book, dead, ragged laughter dripping with malice echoed from where her door used to be, grating on her ears and growing louder as it filled every crevice of the smoggy room.

Bringing her head back up to face the nightmarish figure that stalked ever closer to her, she noted a peculiar flicker in its' eyes. Recognizing the strange look as one of victory, Sarah felt dread pierce her stomach for a moment before meeting that horrid look with one of her own.

Confident that her plan would work, triumph shone from her emerald eyes as she uttered twelve words that would irrevocably alter the rest of her life.

"I wish the goblins would come and take me away. Right now."

The unsettling laughter transformed into wild snarls as the creature heard her wish. It rushed from the blazing doorframe with inhuman speed, its' wicked claws outstretched. But too late.

In a flurry of glitter and goblins, Sarah disappeared, leaving the demented figure slashing through nothing but empty air.

**As promised, here's the brownie mix! So I feel like my villain's pretty creepy..do you? And what do you guys think of me bringing in Jareth (sigh) for chapter 3? I would ask penny for your thoughts, but lucky for you, reviewing is incredibly cheap. In fact, it's FREE! So please please PLEASE review and let me know what you all thought! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello again my lovely readers! Sorry it took so long for an update, but I had a mishap while dancing, and was out of order for a few days. Regardless of my injuries, I managed to write this fun chapter, so I hope you like it ;D Brownie time!**

**Mucho shoutouts to my beautiful, gorgeous, magnificent reviewers: Kami74, Sarah Rose 29, Joesette, Fate's Silver Chain, The Queen of Water, thequietcorner, Buggus264, notwritten, fare-thee-well, CheddurLeHomicidalButler, Zwart Wit, and BT! You are all so amazing and as a result to your fantastic responses, I hereby bequeath a basket of freshly made chocolaty brownies to you all!**

**I would also like to shoutout and recognize my plethora of followers and favoriters: A Gumshoe, Ceriona, LadyJadeStar83, Kagome's Blossom, black-heart-green-eyes, FireShifter, BasiaM82, Shanika1481, Viola117, Bladestar, Aisling66, and La Delacroix! On behalf of your unwavering faith in my limited abilities, I humbly present unto each of you a delectable brownie. May it fill your stomachs with warmth and happiness.**

**And, as always, I would like to acknowledge all of you who read and enjoyed! Pick up a packet of brownie mix at the end of this chapter ;)**

Chapter 3: Goblin Glitz

Mischievous laughter erupted from seemingly empty air as Sarah felt tiny hands pulling her downward. Squeaks, squeals and massive amounts of glitter surrounded the disoriented brunette until the palms of her hands hit dirty stone.

Flipping her hair so her long, brown locks no longer covered her face, Sarah found herself staring at small, clawed feet. Glancing up at her rescuers, Sarah took in the heavily lidded eyes set within expressive faces. Relief spread through her in waves as she turned onto her back, relaxing onto the ground. A giggle escaped her lips as she realised that she was alive in the Underground and before she knew it, her giggles transformed into full-blown laughter.

Only a persistent nudging of her left leg caused the peals of mirth to stop. Sides burning, Sarah wiped tears out of the corners of her eyes and looked up at the glittery goblins. All of them, having observed this little episode, were now curiously gazing down at her. From her right, a grey-skinned, Sharp-toothed goblin brought his head down until they were face-to-face. Eyes wide, Sarah could only watch as he came closer and very loudly smelt her hair.

"Yep, it's human." He said turning towards the others.

Indignantly, Sarah spoke up. "Well, of course I'm a hu-"

Interrupting Sarah as though she had never spoken, a timid, Orange haired goblin addressed the others. "But...it's old...we don't get old ones..."

Some of the dimmer goblins nodded their oblong heads in agreement and looked towards the grey-skinned goblin. "We get whoever gets wished to the Labyrinth dummies," came his high pitched reply. Pointedly gesturing towards Sarah he continued. "Even if they're old.

Tired of sitting on the ground while the goblins talked about her as if she wasn't there, Sarah staggered to her feet. All talking faded into nothingness as the goblins looked at her expectantly. Scoping out the enormous room, long spears and glimmering broadswords hung on the walls. Faded suits of plated armour stood along the perimeter of the room, each carrying a different type of weapon. As she stood she got the impression that she was searching for something important, something missing. Overall, Sarah felt that something was...off.

A large blue goblin with tufts of purple fur whispered from the corner of his mouth in what was meant to be a secretive fashion. "Psst, Tog!"

Groaning, the grey goblin slid a three fingered hand down his face before turning to reply. "Yes Cog?" He asked tiredly.

"The King won't be too happy about this." Came the hushed response.

Turning her head sharply at the mention of Jareth, Sarah realised that that's what was missing. The Goblin King.

"Where is the Goblin King?" She asked, confused.

Hearing her question, the goblin named Tog flipped his small grey head up to face her. Pointed teeth could be seen as he widened his mouth to speak, but just before he could get a full word out, his large eyes snapped to the dimly lit area behind Sarah. An unnatural hush fell over the group as all of them promptly shut up and stared into the back corner of the room.

Surprised at their silence, Sarah slowly turned over her right shoulder to see what had captivated their attention. Squinting into the shadows, she could faintly make out a tall, thin outline. Afraid and unsure of what to do, she looked back to where Tog and the others were, but to her astonishment the mini flock of glittery goblins had vanished.

"Of course they're gone." She mumbled sarcastically under her breath. "And just when I thought my day couldn't get any better..."

Sighing in defeat, she swiveled back around to face the hidden stranger. Hesitantly, she called out into the darkness.

"Hello..? Who's there?"

A deep and confidant voice resounded throughout the overly large room, echoing off the stone walls. "His majesty is needed only when he must bargain with the wisher. Seeing as you wished yourself here, he wasn't necessary."

'Well that's definitely NOT Jareth' s voice. But if it isn't, whose is it?' She thought to herself.

Curious and a little bit frustrated at talking with a relatively unknown shadow, Sarah responded warily.

"Come out where I can see you, whoever you are..."

"As you wish.." came his soft reply. Sarah could hear the smirk in his words as faint footsteps grew louder the closer he came.

In one fluid motion, the stranger's lithe body emerged into the circle of light. Sarah was reduced to staring at this obviously inhuman man as his contours were illuminated. It should be illegal to be so handsome.

Short red hair fell across his face and brushed the tops of his pointed ears. A white poet's shirt worn beneath a emerald vest clung to his torso, and on his legs he wore tight, black breeches and boots that came up mid-calf. In his right hand hung a thin rapier as though he had just finished sparring.

His golden eyes gleamed with distrust as he disapprovingly glanced over Sarah's singed appearance.

"To answer your other question, mortal, I am Zarek, the Goblin King' s Master of Arms. I train his Majesty' s army, and occasionally spar with his highness. You, however, are unknown to me." As he spoke, Zarek circled Sarah in an assessing manner.

With a sharp flick of his wrist, the flat side of his sword snapped the back of Sarah's knees, causing her to land on all fours with a smack. Completing his predatory circle, Zarek angled the sharp rapier under her chin, and as he crouched down to her level, the sword brought her face upward so that they were eye-to-eye.

"So mortal, I have a question of my own." His velvety voice lowered dangerously. "Who are you?"

_Meanwhile, in the upper levels of the castle.._.

The squawking of chickens and noisy drunken revelry reverberated off the walls of the goblin-strewn room. Tog scampered over waving legs and various scraps of grimy clothing, making his way towards the majestic throne situated over by the far wall. Breathing heavily he addressed his ruler.

"Your majesty..?"

The Goblin King had his right leg slung over the arm of his throne, left hand holding a tapping riding crop, and right hand lay on his face. Obviously, the noise was getting to him. At the sound of yet another voice, he had had enough. Sliding the hand on his face down, he sat up in irritation.

"Quiet!" He commanded the unruly goblins and chickens alike.

Satisfied with the resulting silence, Jareth turned towards Tog leisurely.

"What is it Tog?" He tiredly inquired.

"Well your majesty, we got a girl today..." The small goblin began cautiously. "An older girl.."

Jareth's eyebrows raised in expectation but after a few moments of silence, his voice rang out.

"And...? Is that all you came to tell me?"

"No sire, when we went to her house, it was..marked."

The Goblin King's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What do you mean marked?"

"What I mean your majesty..." Tog gulped anxiously, "is that _IT_ was there..."

**So there was chapter three in all of its glory ;) I really want to know what you thought of my Master of Arms, and if Jareth turned out realistically! Please, please PLEASE review and let me know what you all thought, I'd really appreciate it ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty! I'm so sorry about the long wait, but I've been super busy lately, and this chapter, for some weird reason, seemed difficult to write. However, I finally got to the point where I'm satisfied with it and I hope you enjoy it! ;)**

**Über shoutouts to my beautiful reviewers: Kagome's Blossom, Buggus264, Fate's Silver Chain, fare-thee-well, Sarah Rose 29, BT, lesliejs713, FireShifter, Zwart Wit, and Joesette! You are all so wonderful and just for your continued support I have lovingly baked fresh baskets of brownies for you! Enjoy ;)**

**Major shoutouts also belong to: tonemara, find your North Star, Seti31, EightTailedFox, and She Who Dreams of Tomorrow! For you I humbly bequeath a solitary melt-in-your-mouth brownie. Commence eating ;D**

**And last but not least, I would like to extend thanks to those who read and enjoyed my story, pick up a complementary packet of brownie mix after this chapter ;**D

Chapter 4: Of Bites and Bubbles

'Okay. I'm glad that the goblins saved my life, but really. This is starting to get on my nerves.' Thought Sarah as she came face to face with the Master of Arms' self righteous sneer. Defiantly, she glared from her position on the floor. She had not just escaped a burning house relatively unscathed to put up with this guy and his ego.

As regally as she could, Sarah planted her feet beneath her and began to rise. Grabbing the thin blade situated under her chin and ignoring the sharp pain in her palm, she yanked it from Zarek's grasp and flung it away from them.

Fleeting emotions crossed Zarek's face until he finally settled on anger. Golden eyes narrowing into slits, his seductive voice sounded like poisoned honey as he next addressed Sarah.

"You insolent little human! How dare you defy me! I am the King's own weapons master!" He bit out menacingly.

Something inside Sarah snapped. Charging up to stand directly in front of the lean red head, she quickly placed both of her hands on his chest and inelegantly shoved him backwards.

"Now you listen here buddy! I don't care who you are, heck, you could be the royal lyricist, and I still wouldn't give a damn!" Advancing towards the edge of the room, Sarah kept slapping his chest as she ranted.

"I've had a really bad birthday so far, what with my house being broken into by something that I don't even want to THINK about right now, surviving extremely hot temperatures and thick, nauseous fumes, only to be rewarded with your abhorrent snobbishness!" At this point, Sarah had managed to back Zarek against the dry, stone wall and instead of shoving his chest, she now resorted to some very painful pokes in the shoulder as she wrapped up her tirade.

"So Mr. Better-than-all-you-humans, what I'm trying to say is that I am out of patience, grimey, and utterly exhausted! And although my birthday is basically irredeemable at this point, I refuse to be talked to in that disrespectful manner, and demand a place where I can get cleaned up!" Sarah huffed, infuriated beyond her normal capabilities.

Slowly his red eyebrow cocked in amusement as Zarek processed all Sarah had screamed at him. Curiosity bloomed in his eyes as he wondered who would be so brave to openly yell at the second most powerful man in the Underground.

She watched him slowly reassess her from head to toe, but when she realised that his gaze was rather lingering, and she basically had him pressed up against a wall with no one else in the room, Sarah's fury changed to confusion. Bad guys shouldn't check out the heroines. And just like that, a disbelieving smile crept it the side of her face.

Quicker than she could blink, his coarse hands shot out, grabbed her, and caused them to swap positions. Looking at her with a new appreciation and a small glimmer of respect, Zarek inched closer so that their bodies were almost touching. Anger forgotten, his eyes danced with amusement as he spoke.

"Hmm. Maybe I should reconsider my earlier statement. You are not insolent...merely feisty." He said softly into her ear, lips twitching into a playful smirk. Glancing down at her beautiful features, he lowered his mouth to reach hers, only to be blocked by Sarah's rather insistent index finger.

Giving him a so-not-in-the-mood-for-this expression, she lightly pushed him away.

"Tease." He breathed jokingly.

"I have no doubt you'll get over it." Sarah said dryly. "But really, about the whole washing up thing..I was serious.

Stepping back and giving Sarah some breathing room, Zarek mockingly bowed. "Please forgive my rather rude outburst moments ago, but unfortunately I am head of the royal guard and am thereby required to know your name before I can allow entry into other parts of the castle."

As proudly as she could muster, Sarah introduced herself. "I am Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, and I WILL be having a bath.

Shock radiated from his masculine features at the mention of her name. Was this woman that same girl that had virtually destroyed the Goblin City, and utterly flustered the King? Jareth was sure in for a surprise when he found the object of his affections roaming the castle.

Immediately, Zarek stood straighter and inclined his head."I must ask your forgiveness, Champion. Had I known who you were I would not have threatened you."

Completely taken aback at his sudden change in attitude, Sarah replied. "Um, you're forgiven..?"

Relief washed over his striking face and Sarah could see his muscles relax. "Thank you. I don't really fancy the Bog, and knowing the King, if any harm had come to you, that's where I'd have ended up. Now, let's see if we can find you a goblin escort."

He walked over to a small alcove on the far side of the room and pulled on a large green rope. Instantaneously, towering wooden doors opened and the goblin Tog scurried into the room.

"Tog, I want you to take this lady to one of the upper rooms, and get a bath started for her."

"B-but what about the King?"

Sarah's eyes widened. She had forgotten that she still had to talk to Jareth. Ugh. Why couldn't she just have gotten a cake and presents for her birthday like everyone else? No, she gets her house burnt down, threatened at sword point, and a possibly angry king. Happy Birthday to me.

Zarek looked thoughtful. "Don't worry about it, I'll speak to him. Meanwhile get her situated upstairs. Oh and Tog? Don't let his Majesty see her."

"Yes sir."

Sarah left the armoury with the miniscule goblin. Looking over her shoulders could still see Zarek smirking at her retreating figure. 'What is he playing at?' She wondered.

Following Tog was like keeping track of a two year old in the toy shop. Nearly impossible. Lightly jogging to keep up with the spirited goblin, they finally made their way to the upper level. Stopping in front of an ornately carved door, Sarah bent over and tried to catch her breath.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Yeah...um..give me a minute..." she panted. Glancing up at the deep brown door she gulped enough air to get a complete question out. "Is this...the room?"

Nodding vigorously, his three fingered hand clutched the doorknob and the lock clicked open. Pushing on the wood, the room came into view.

Sarah almost cried. Inside, a king sized, four poster bed stood against the back wall. The bed spread was a deep purple with golden embroidery throughout. On the top, there were at least ten golden pillows. Suddenly, her body remembered that it had only gotten two measly hours of sleep. Stumbling over the threshold her bare feet sunk into the plush carpet. Pattering feet let her know that Tog was going to prepare her bath, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the magnificent bedroom. In the corner, a tall oak wardrobe sat and next to it was a full length mirror. This room was obviously designed for someone important and Sarah faintly hoped she wasn't intruding on someone's private room.

A small clearing of a throat alerted her to the door on her left.

"Your bath is ready Miss. Everything you should need can be found in here or in the bathroom. If you need anything, just call." Said Tog as he shut the main door behind her.

Immensely grateful, Sarah took at deep breath and turned into the connecting door

Feet hitting cold tile, Sarah paused. Eyebrows shot up as she surveyed what the goblin called the bathroom. It was larger than the bed room and contained what can only be described as an Olympic sized pool.

To her right lay a long shelf that held dozens of multicolored glass bottles. Curious, she picked up a light green one.

"Vanilla bubble bath..." she mumbled in surprise. Taking a better look at all of the bottles, Sarah finally picked up a shimmering silver one labeled Moonlight Mist. Grabbing the neck of the bottle she walked over to the edge of the enormous bath and wondered whether she should just dump in the contents. Deciding to just go for it, she poured in half the bottle.

Immediately the water began to glow, and from the middle of the pool, bubbles erupted and coated the surface. Swiftly, the fragrance wafted throughout the room and Sarah sighed. Now THIS was a bath.

Shucking off her sooty pajamas and underwear, Sarah dipped one toe into the bubbly water. Pleased with the heat, she lowered her aching muscles into the pool and washed herself clean.

As she bathed, her thoughts turned to Jareth. 'What if he sends me away? I didn't exactly leave on the best of terms with him...but really! I was fifteen! What did he expect, that I would just go away with him after I spent all that time reclaiming Toby?' Her inner voiced whispered traitorously, "Yes but You're not fifteen anymore Sarah, you're a full grown woman...and he's DEFINITELY a full grown man."

Blushing furiously, she shook her head to clear her mind of questionable thoughts. Jareth was undeniably good looking, but he was the bad guy.

Finishing up, Sarah swam over to the shallow end of the glowing pool and climbed out. Shimmering droplets of water ran in rivulets down her body as she grabbed two large white towels. Wrapping one around her body and the other in her hair, she cautiously opened the door back into the bedroom.

Feeling fresh and rejuvenated, Sarah walked over to the wardrobe. Searching the many lavish articles of clothing, disappointment flared when she realised that nothing in there was suitable for sleep. Essentially, the wardrobe was crammed full of gowns, none of which would looked comfortable enough to relax in. Refusing to give up, she opened one of the side drawers and smiled victoriously.

Pulling out what felt like silk shorts and a fitted T, Sarah slipped them on and crawled into bed. Letting the material slide deliciously over her legs, her eyelids drooped and she succumbed to blissful sleep.

Meanwhile in other parts of the castle...

Jareth stood by the fireplace, one gloved hand resting on the mantle. His goblins were off drinking with the chickens, therefore he had some uninterrupted free time. Tog had been frightened when he came today and rightfully so. He said an older girl had been wished away to the castle, but that her house had been marked. Interesting. Horrifying. Jareth's thoughts ran rampant.

Knocking sounded at his door. Annoyance flaring, Jareth strode over to the door. If it was one of his drunken goblins asking for a song, it would be become co-Prince of the Land of Stench.

Before he could reach the knob, it turned and Zarek sauntered into the room.

The loyal red head bowed low before his king. "Your Highness, I know this may not be the best of times, but I felt that I must report that the wished away is currently residing in the Master bedroom."

Jareth's mismatched eyes glinted dangerously. "Zarek, you may be my Master of Arms, but I REALLY wouldn't have done that if I were you." He growled menacingly. "That was to be HER bedroom, and I clearly recall issuing a decree that that particular room was not to be touched. Ever."

"Yes Sire, but that poor woman was in dire need of a wash, and none of the other guest rooms would have been sufficient. Besides, it's her birthday. Needless to say, I assumed you would be alright with it." Zarek said nonchalantly as he found a chair to lounge in.

"Zarek, let me repeat myself. That room was meant for no other than Sarah, and no other will occupy it while I am king!"

"Well your majesty, I suggest that YOU tell her to switch rooms because I will not." He said unperturbed.

"You're right." Jareth said coolly. "You'll be too busy scrubbing the bogged goblins." And with a sharp snap of his fingers, Zarek disappeared.

Glowering at the now empty chair, Jareth ran one hand down his face. "Must I do everything myself?" He asked aloud. Transforming into a white and gold barn owl, Jareth flew through the corridors, passing inebriated goblins on the way.

With a flash of glitter, the Goblin King landed in front of the room meant for the Queen. Not pausing to knock, Jareth silently opened the door. It was pitch black within, and he could faintly hear the soft sounds of steady breathing coming from the far side of the room. He was hoping to avoid scaring this old lady to death, but he had promised himself that no one but Sarah would occupy this room, and he always kept his word.

Knee-length boots landed softly on the carpet as he took the first few steps. The rustling of sheets made him pause and intuitively, he felt a pair of eyes on his body.

Prepared to use force if necessary, Jareth was about to command her to change sleeping areas, when he heard something that made his heart stop.

"Hello..? Who's there?" Emanated from across the room.

Not the feeble voice of an old lady, but the determined voice of a young woman.

**Okay! There was chapter four for you! As always, I would truly appreciate hearing from you all so please please PLEASE review and let me know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay...so I realize that I may or may not have promised this chapter earlier...and I would just like to say, I'm sorry. *ashamedly hangs head* Life just wouldn't get out of the way and I wrote this as fast as I could, but alas, not as quickly as I had promised. Regardless, know that I will never give up on a story, and that even if life gets in the way, I will update ASAP! Meanwhile, I have some very important shoutouts to make!**

**To my beloved reviewers: Honoria Granger, Sarah Rose 29, Kami74, fare-thee-well, Fate's Silver Chain, Buggus264, Joesette, Kypriothe, Princess of the Fae, FireShifter, Zwart Wit, bluepixie13, notwritten, and snowbirdyoukai, I humbly bequeath you all with TWO whole baskets of freshly baked brownies! May they fill your life and tummies with happiness :D**

**To my beloved favoriters and followers: kieli13, Splattergoitian, Amaya Shinkuyoake, Natsuko Nishi, 3DayEventer, blueberi6, Lady Gisborne 15, Mizuki-Neko, LibbyMay, Rem di Luna, BlazingMidnightRain, and mkakashi1993, I give all of you a delectable brownie that will tantalize your tastebuds. ;D And for LornaWinters, I graciously give a chocolate torte topped with ripe red raspberries!**

**As always, I would also like to extend my thanks to all of you who took the time out of your day to read my fic! Pick up a packet of brownie mix at the end of this chapter ;**)

Chapter 5: Meetings

Sarah had been having a dream about having tea with small blue worms when a soft click alerted her to reality. Someone was opening her door. Cracking an eye open she gauged how dark the room was. Yep, still nighttime.

Ugh. This better not be Tog or any of the other goblins, because if she got called old one more time today...Well she'd think of something. Groggily, Sarah rolled over to peek at her door. Bright light poured in from the hallway and Sarah had to squint as she stared at the figure in the doorway.

"Hello...? Who's there?" She asked, unable to see the shadow's features. Hall light blinding her, Sarah half-heartedly propped herself up onto her elbow.

In the doorway stood a menacing figure. Fists were poised determinedly on lean hips, a cape lay unfurled with its ends brushing the plush carpet, and extremely tight pants clung to his body, leaving VERY little to the imagination.

Crap. He was exactly as she remembered him. Jareth, the mighty Goblin King had shown up earlier than expected, and the awestruck and tired Sarah wasn't quite sure how to act. Treacherously, her mind wandered to the fact even though she didn't understand what he had offered when she was fifteen, she was older now, and not so oblivious to her raging hormones.

Catching her mind before it wandered dangerously close to his clinging pants, she vehemently shook her head. No! Mentally slapping her face for getting distracted, she silently berated herself. 'Goodness Sarah! Who knew that all it takes to get over an extremely traumatic experience is a reminder of how tight the Goblin King keeps his wardrobe?' Mocked her inner voice.

Glancing at a small clock on the table next to her bed, she graced when she read the time. 4:53. Irritation directed itself at the Goblin King. If he had to talk to her, couldn't he at least have the decency to pick a suitable hour?

Rustling noises from where he was standing caught her attention and brought her head back to stare at him. His gloved hands had dropped from his hips and one of them nervously ran its' fingers through his wild hair. This endearing little motion made the corner of Sarah's mouth to turn up. He looked...almost like he had lost his nerve.

Jareth's silky voice softly penetrated the silence.

"Forgive me Miss for my untimely intrusion. I know that you've had an extremely long night, but I'm afraid that I've come to ask you one more thing-"

Sarah scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Why was he addressing her so formally? She had beaten his Labyrinth, he had basically proposed to her, but the best he could come up with is MISS?!

"-I require this room to remain vacant at all times, so I've had my goblins prepare a different room, and I must ask you to leave this one immediately." He expelled in one long breath.

He wanted her to leave? Um...No. She hadn't slept in hours, and right now, with her lethargic limbs weighing her down, she was too comfortable to even think about moving! Furious as how insensitive he was being, Sarah grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it across the room, where it hit Jareth square in the face.

Flopping back onto the pillows, Sarah loudly addressed the Monarch in her doorway.

"Jareth, the only way I will be leaving this bed is over my dead body. And the last time I checked, you have no power over me, so if you want me to "vacate the area" I'm afraid you'll just have to kill me." She yawned. "If not...I'll just talk to you in the morning. Good night." Her tired voice resounded decisively through the enormous room, as she firmly dismissed the most powerful (and attractive) man in the Underground.

Heart beating fast, Sarah slammed her eyes shut, wishing that Jareth would leave the room. But, of course, no such luck. Uneven breathing reached her ears as the sound of fashionable boots crushed the carpet that led up to the massive bed.

Sarah felt the mattress indent as Jareth sat beside her. A leather bound hand gently brushed stray hairs away from her face as though if he moved too fast, she would somehow disappear.

"...Sarah?" His voice whispered her name like a caress as he met his mismatched eyes with her green ones.

His intensity caught her unawares, and the sharp retort that had been on the tip of her tongue, swiftly flew from her mind, until all she could focus on was how even after all this time, her Goblin King...her "villain", still gazed at her like he had when they had last seen one another. His expressive eyes filled with hope...and maybe even lov- no! He couldn't love her! ...could he?

Weakly she smiled. "Hello Jareth."

~BACK AT SARAH'S HOUSE~

Heat and smoke spiraled into the Girl's room as it strode menacingly through the door. Lidless obsidian orbs shined as the Necryx watched as his target vanish in a cloud of glitter. Ash flew haphazardly throughout the room as it stood surrounded by the blazing inferno it had created. Hungry, it ached for the target it had missed. Wildly, the Necryx pivoted to where the Woman had been pressed up against the bookcase.

Snarling, it slammed its black amorphous fist into the shelves. Where it had touched, a sinister, oozing liquid flowed, engulfing the sturdy shelves. In a mere matter of seconds, the viscous ooze dissolved the wood, causing books to tumble to the ground. Directing his reflective, empty eyes downward, a small red book peeked out from underneath faded classics.

Stooping down, the Necryx read the title. A mirthless smile crept up the sides of his mouth, revealing the pointed teeth inside. So his target had taken refuge in the Underground? A rasping laugh echoed through the flames as the Necryx melted into the floor. It was time his target received a second visit, but this time, he would make sure he saw the flesh rotting off of her bones.

**Okay! I really hope this chapter made up for my inexcusable absence! There will definitely be some backstory in future chapters regarding the Necryx, and as always I live for feedback and would truly appreciate hearing from you ;) so please please PLEASE review and let me know what ya thought**!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I really don't own anything recognizable. Unfortunately.**

**I'm back ;)**

As strong and sure hands smoothed her hair away from her face, Sarah leant into the caresses, and let out a small contented sigh.

'Maybe this is all a dream.' Sarah thought to herself. From the recesses of her mind came a betraying whisper. 'But if it is, you are definitely getting to the good part.'

It had been a long day for her. Not everyone's birthday ended with traveling to the Underground to escape some unknown, but undesirable fate, only to be greeted with a king that had previously professed his love the last time she was here. Heck, even thinking about it could make one exhausted!

Still unable to see the fine features of his face, but knowing that her eyes were still locked with his, she watched as slowly, he leant over her so that his face was mere centimeters from her own. Sarah's breath hitched as Jareth smiled uncertainly.

"Sarah... I've missed you." He said breathlessly.

Unable to tone down the sarcasm, Sarah gave a sleepy chuckle. "I'm sure you have Goblin King, but I'm still not changing rooms. No matter how nice you look." She mumbled as an afterthought.

"Ah." He smirked. "Still as stubborn as ever dearest Sarah. But there's one important detail that you've overlooked."

Intrigued, Sarah raised her chin in defiance. "Oh?"

"You have assaulted the ruling Monarch," He said smugly. "And therefore must pay the consequences."

Widening her eyes in shock, Sarah couldn't believe the words coming out of Jareth's mouth.

"What do you mean assault? I just got here! There's absolutely nothing that I possibly cou-"

Swiftly closing the distance between them, Jareth pressed his lips to hers, effectively cutting her off. Bringing her hands up and out from under the covers, she started to push against his chest in a desperate, but futile, attempt to get him to stop. That is, until his angle changed.

His gloved hand moved from where it had resided on her pillow and gently cupped her cheek, tilting her chin upwards so that he could gain better access to her mouth. Every nerve ending in her body had come alive, sending shivers up the length of her spine. Involuntarily, a moan escaped and she could feel Jareth's smirk against her mouth as he continued to kiss her senseless.

Unable to control her desire, she slid her hands up his chest and burrowed her fingers within his tawny hair, forcing him closer. Arching her back as she tried to come ever closer to him, Sarah felt as if she was on fire. His free hand started to pull down the blankets, and cold air hit her exposed skin like a wave. Goosebumps ran along her arms and with a small shiver she arched her mouth against his, molding them together.

Suddenly Jareth switched tactics. Reluctantly, he removed his lips from hers and moved on down to her neck, trailing hungry kisses as he went.

"Sarah?" He whispered against her skin.

"Mm-hmmm?" She moaned hoarsely..

"Don't ever attack me with my own pillows again." He murmured distractedly as he moved his lips down to her collarbone.

"Or what?" Sarah replied as she ran her fingers through his wickedly soft hair, earning herself a hoarse groan of pleasure from him.

Breaking himself away from her creamy, vanilla scented skin, he gazed into her eyes and in their depths, Sarah could see some of his fiery passion that had been pent up for too long break free of their bonds. The raw desire that was directed at her through his beautiful eyes was almost frightening.

"Or I might have to kiss you again." Jareth replied. Struggling to regain control of his breathing, he forced himself to take long even breaths as he looked down at the one woman he had ever truly loved.

Staring down at a disheveled Sarah, with her wild brown hair fanned out, and her lips swollen from his eager kisses, he was lost in her beauty. In all of his centuries of living, no one had ever made him lose control of himself, but only wanting to give her a small taste of what she had missed, he soon forgot himself in the intoxicating feel of her pressed against his chest, of her moans against his mouth, and of the feel of her against his lips.

Knowing that if he continued to look at her, he would probably end up succumbing to his desire to kiss her until the night was over, he swiftly removed himself from the edge of the bed and strode over to the open doorway.

"But, seeing at it's your birthday, I suppose you can stay in this room." Jareth said mischievously. "Good night precious, and sweet dreams."

As the door closed behind him, Sarah's mouth taped open as she failed to understand what had just happened. Because there was no way that she could've just made-out with the Goblin King, the bad guy.

'Oh honey, you better believe it!' Her mind shouted at her. 'And if you think that you're getting ANY sleep tonight, guess again, because, Sarah that was undeniably the best kiss of your life.!'

"It's not fair!" She mumbled aloud to herself as she attempted to once more get comfortable. Her skin felt like it was burning up and any which way she turned only seemed to make it worse. Flinging the thick blankets off of her body she glanced at the clock. They had been passionately kissing for fifteen minutes.

"How dare he just waltz on in here like he owns the place, kiss me like that, and then leave without so much as an explanation!" Sarah huffed in annoyance.

"And what am I supposed to say to him in the morning?"

~Meanwhile, in others parts of the castle

Jareth grinned from ear to ear. She was back! And she had kissed him. And from the way that she responded, had proved to him that maybe she had missed him just as much as he had missed her!

Walking over his inebriated subjects with a renewed spring in his step, he refilled all of the empty barrels with the foul mead that his goblins enjoyed so much in reflection of his mood.

Sauntering into his study, he snapped his fingers.

With a bright flash of glitter, Zarek appeared with a clothes pin on his nose, whilst gripping a scrubbing brush.

With an unhappy smirk he addressed his king. "I had hoped you wouldn't keep me there for an extended stay." Delicately removing the clothes pin from his porcelain nose his gold eyes bored into Jareth's gleeful ones. "Your Majesty, all I can say is that you owe me."

**Since I had been gone for a while, I decided to reward you all with a bit of fluff, but no worries, once Jareth recovers from his Sarah-induced stupor, he'll remember why she's down there in the first place :)**

**please please PLEASE let me know what you all thought of this chapter! I do so love to hear from you! (And the review button is like right there ;D )**


End file.
